Le dernier espoir, à la poursuite des Horcruxes
by L'inconnue35
Summary: Suite T6 Slash HP/DM Harry est de retour à Privet Drive. Il décide de se lancer dans la recherche des Horcruxes sans en parler à ses amis. Mais en chemin il va faire une rencontre assez inattendue qui va quelque peu bouleverser ses projets...
1. Chapter 1

**Le dernier espoir, à la poursuite des Horcruxes**

Harry commençait tout juste à réaliser que Rogue avait tué son mentor, son directeur et son père de substitution à la fois.

Il en voulait à Rogue de son geste.

Il en voulait à Voldemort qui en avait donné l'ordre.

Il en voulait à L'ordre de ne pas avoir été là quand il le fallait.

Il en voulait à Dumbledore lui-même d'avoir continué à avoir confiance en ce traître d'ex prof des potions, de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt quel homme vil était Rogue.

Et enfin il s'en voulait à lui-même de n'avoir pu rien faire alors que son directeur se faisait tuer devant ses yeux.

Ce qu'il le surprenait encore c'était Drago.

Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à donner la mort à un être qui était à sa merci.

Il en était incapable apparemment, ce qui signifiait pour Harry qu'il n'était pas mauvais comme il voulait le prétendre et comme le voudrait son père et Voldemort.

A ce jour, Rogue devait l'avoir apporté à son maître.

Celui-ci avait dû le torturer pour n'avoir pu accomplir sa tâche.

Est-ce que Rogue aurait défendu son chouchou ?

Pas si sûr… Un être si vil ne peut ressentir de la compassion.

Le mariage de Fleur et de Bill, le frère de Ron avait eu lieu la veille.

Harry avait promit à ses amis d'y assister, après quoi il partirait accomplir les derniers souhaits de Dumbledore, détruire tous les horcruxes pour enfin anéantir le Lord noir. Harry avait à peine finit de préparer ses affaires qu'il se mit en route, évitant soigneusement ses meilleurs amis, encore endormis après la fête qui s'était éternisée.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent eux aussi.

Il leur avait laissé juste un petit mot d'adieu sans signature auprès d'eux et un autre qu'il avait glissé sous la porte menant à la chambre de Ginny, elle qui lui avait apporté tant de réconfort ces dernières semaines.

Ils sauraient que ce mot venait de lui.

Sac sur le dos, il emprunta tout d'abord le magicobus afin d'atteindre la gare de Londres.

Harry avait réfléchit de longues nuits pour savoir où il commencerait ses recherches.

Son mentor lui avait raconté le périple de Tom Jedusor et sa passion pour ses collections de trophées.

Selon les estimations de Dumbledore, il devait exister 7 Horcruxes, la bague ayant appartenu à Serpentard a été détruite par son directeur au prix de sa main droite, le livre renfermant une partie de l'âme de Jedusor, avait été détruit par lui-même lors de sa seconde année au collège de Poudlard.

Il y avait le médaillon de la mère de Tom Jedusor, ayant lui aussi appartenu à l'illustre Serpentard.

C'est pour avoir cherché cet Horcruxe que Dumbledore s'était affaibli le soir de son trépas.

Harry eut un rire amer en serrant le médaillon dans sa poche, qui s'était avéré être un faux.

Ensuite selon leurs suppositions il devait rester la coupe de Poufsoufle, le serpent Nagini, un dernier Horcruxe et enfin le corps de Voldemort.

Celui qu'il devra affronter en dernier lieu.

Son combat final.

Harry ignorait si R.A.B. avait détruit le médaillon, ni de quel côté il était.

Il devait d'abord s'occuper des autres parties de l'âme de ce dégénéré machiavélique et pour cela il devait enquêter et chercher des indices.

Harry avait donc décidé de commencer par visiter l'orphelinat qui avait abrité des années auparavant le jeune Jedusor.

Ce dernier avait dû laisser des traces de son passage et peut être même un Horcruxe.

Mais avant cela il voulait retourner où tout avait commencé pour lui, la maison de ses parents, Godric's Hollow.

Il voulait pouvoir se recueillir au moins une fois sur la tombe de son père et de sa mère avant de partir accomplir sa « tâche ».

Dans le magicobus, il ne fut pas accueilli par Stan, arrêté par le ministère durant l'année, ce fut un autre homme tout aussi maigrelet mais au visage plus renfermé et à la mine plus sombre qui lui parla.

Ce dernier ne fut même pas surpris de voir Harry Potter, Le survivant, L'élu comme on l'appelait maintenant, quitter discrètement la maison des Weasley pour se rendre à la gare de Londres.

Cela ne gêna d'ailleurs aucunement Harry qui ne souhaitait pas ameuter tous les curieux autour de lui.

Heureusement mis à part une petite grand-mère qui ronflait au fond du deuxième étage du bus magique, il n'y avait personne.

Perdu dans ses réflexions Harry ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui s'écoulait et fut surpris lorsque Ernie, le chauffeur, annonça : Gare de Londres !

Dans un sursaut Harry empoigna ses affaires et sortit du véhicule, qui repartit aussitôt.

Harry acheta un billet pour Godric's Hollow, son train partait dans quelques minutes, il monta donc à bord et se chercha un compartiment vide.

Cependant, même à cette heure ci, il y avait beaucoup de passagers, il dû donc se résoudre à entrer dans un compartiment, où était assis trois personnes, une mère et sa petite fille de cinq six ans et un vieil homme courbé sur sa canne qui somnolait.

Harry passa le voyage à observer la petite fille riant et jouant aux côtés de sa mère.

Arrivé à destination, Harry se dirigea au dehors, respirer l'air vif de cette nuit d'août.

Rempli de sentiments forts, Harry se rendit devant les ruines de la maison de ses parents, sa maison…

Non loin, sous un grand chêne, se dressaient deux pierres tombales sur lesquels étaient gravé Lily Potter et James Potter.

Une immense tristesse s'empara de Harry.

De chaudes larmes coulaient et inondaient son visage, créant de la buée sur ses lunettes rondes.

Harry resta comme ça une partie de la nuit.

Il murmura quelques mots aux tombes, respira un grand coup, arracha une fleur à côté de lui et la déposa dans son portefeuille.

Les yeux encore humides il adressa un dernier regard au paysage lugubre, avant de s'en retourner vers la gare.

Il reprit le train en sens inverse en direction de Londres, d'où il devait prendre un autre train qui le conduirait à l'orphelinat de Tom Jedusor.

Harry arriva donc dans la grande gare de Londres au hall rempli de voyageurs endormis.

Il se dirigea vers un des guichets où une jeune fille à peine âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, lui demanda sa destination en souriant à pleines dents.

Son billet en poche il avait encore deux heures avant que son train n'entre en gare.

Il décida donc de se trouver un siège à l'abri des regards.

En cherchant un peu il finit par dégoter un banc un peu à l'écart.

En s'avançant plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière le banc.

Curieux de nature, il continua d'avancer à pas lents vers l'inconnu.

Ce dernier se sentant observé, se retourna. A sa grande surprise, Harry découvrit un Drago, les cheveux en bataille, la mine apeurée, les habits souillés par le sang et la boue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews Himiko-Sama et Sati-san. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. _

_Bonne lecture... et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_L'inconnue _

_En cherchant un peu il finit par dégoter un banc un peu à l'écart. _

_En s'avançant plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière le banc. _

_Curieux de nature, il continua d'avancer à pas lents vers l'inconnu. _

_Ce dernier se sentant observé, se retourna. A sa grande surprise, Harry découvrit un Drago, les cheveux en bataille, la mine apeurée, les habits souillés par le sang et la boue. _

**Chapitre 2 :**

Des larmes coulaient dans un ruissellement continu le long de ses joues, Drago semblait terrifié et totalement perdu.

Lui qui était toujours si arrogant et fier, Harry faillit ne pas le reconnaître.

Sentant quelque chose le pousser, Harry s'approcha tout doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'autre adolescent.

D'une main il lui tendit un mouchoir, pendant que son autre main venait se poser sur l'épaule de Drago.

Ce dernier était si terrifié, sûrement par toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dû subir à son retour devant son maître songea Harry. Drago ne pensa même pas à refuser l'aide de son ennemi d'antan.

Il saisi le mouchoir d'une main tremblante.

Harry se demandait que faire, aucune parole n'avait encore été prononcée.

Drago était dans un état si lamentable que Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser là, seul.

Pourtant lui devait partir, il avait une quête, une mission importante à remplir.

Drago était un mangemort, il était dans l'autre camp.

Quoique …

Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, de l'avis de Harry, il ne devait plus être des leurs.

Mais pouvait il lui faire confiance pour autant ?

Il était toujours le Drago qu'il avait connu, son ennemi de Poudlard.

Cela faisait tellement d'année que cette situation durait, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un jour cela pourrait changer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago avait besoin d'aide.

Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, il ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

Ses propres pensées lui revinrent en tête : Drago n'a pas été capable de tuer de sang froid quelqu'un, il n'avait pas pu, il ne pouvait donc pas être si mauvais que ça…

Harry prit alors une décision, il se leva doucement pour ne pas affoler Drago qui, il le sentait qui s'accrochait à lui de ses dernières forces.

D'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il murmura à Drago :

- Je vais te chercher un billet et de quoi manger, je reviens tout de suite, ne bouge pas.

Drago hocha légèrement la tête en signe de compréhension et décrispa lentement ses mains des vêtements du Gryffondor.

Harry se détacha alors délicatement de son camarade et partit en grandes enjambées jusqu'au guichet le plus proche.

Il se procura un deuxième allée simple.

En revenant sur ses pas, il acheta également deux gros sandwiches et des viennoiseries.

Drago avait l'air affamé, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Arrivé au banc, Harry découvrit Drago au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il s'agenouilla devant Drago qui était maintenant recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, Harry lui tendit un des sandwiches, que Drago regarda avec avidité avant de s'en saisir.

Harry s'aperçu alors que Drago avait vraiment du mal à se mouvoir correctement. Il se pencha au dessus de la jambe de Drago et découvrit une blessure non soignée qui devait datée de quelques jours.

Le sang avait coagulé autour de la plaie. Harry ne connaissait pas beaucoup les sorts de guérison mais se souvenant d'un sort simple, que Mme Pomfresh avait dû utiliser plusieurs fois sur lui, Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Regardant discrètement autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, il tendit sa baguette vers la jambe blessée.

Drago eut un sursaut violent lorsqu'il aperçu la baguette magique, et tenta de se reculer.

Harry comprenant qu'il avait peur, le rassura d'une voix calme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je veux juste essayer de soigner ta blessure à la jambe, jusqu'à se que tu puisses voir un vrai médecin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Drago, que s'est il passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état ?

Drago devait être traumatisé par ce qu'il avait subi ces dernières semaines.

Il ne put répondre, sa voix refusant de résonner.

Ses yeux embués par les larmes qu'il avait versé regardaient à présent Harry d'un air à la fois effrayé, étonné de la sollicitude de son ennemi et surtout paniqué au souvenir des tortures.

Ce regard si froid et distant d'habitude semblait plus vivant qu'auparavant et en même temps véhiculaient tant d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires…

Harry ne pouvant supporter autant de peine et d'effroi dans le regard de son camarade, détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur la plaie du jeune garçon.

- sognorus… articula Harry dans un souffle, concentré sur la plaie à refermée.

Une lueur brilla sur la blessure qui cicatrisa.

La blessure n'était évidement pas totalement guérie, mais suffisamment pour que Drago puisse marcher et n'ai plus mal.

Harry se releva et s'assit sur le banc regardant Drago, perdu dans ses pensées.

Qu'allait il faire de lui ?

Dans un premier temps il devait leur trouver un endroit où loger là où ils se rendaient.

Il songea alors que l'orphelinat serait parfait, Harry pourrait proposer son aide en échange de leur hébergement.

Ainsi, sans que Drago ne s'en aperçoive, il pourrait mener son enquête.

Harry doutait fortement que Drago puisse connaître la vie moldue de son ex-Maître.

De plus de là à faire le rapprochement avec l'orphelinat c'était inconcevable.

Harry regarda sa montre, il ne leur restait plus que dix minutes à attendre.

Il se releva donc et aida le jeune serpentard à se relever.

Attrapant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers les quais, au côté du blond qui suivait son sauveur, d'un air perdu.

Arrivés au quai numéro six, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à patienter, qu'un train ne s'arrêta devant eux.

Harry aida Drago à monter dans la voiture douze, puis grimpa à son tour dans le wagon.

Une odeur de renfermé se dégageait des fauteuils et on sentait le froid s'insinuer par les fenêtres.

Ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart des quelques passagers présents.

Il n'y avait que cinq personnes.

L'une d'elle, habillée d'un long manteau vert pomme et de bottes aux écailles reluisantes semblait être sorcière.

Harry avait pris soin de cacher sa cicatrice derrière une mèche de cheveux et se tassa un peu plus sur son siège.

A côté de lui Drago luttait contre le sommeil ; sa tête basculait par instant en avant et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul malgré la volonté de ce dernier à les garder ouvert.

Harry lui chuchota alors à l'oreille :

- Tu peux dormir maintenant. On est dans le train, tu ne risques plus rien. Je suis là alors ne t'inquiètes pas et reposes toi tu en as besoin.

Drago s'assoupi alors rapidement, seulement quelques minutes après que le train n'ai redémarré dans un bruit métallique.

Harry tout en contemplant son voisin, songea à tout ce qu'impliquait ce second passager dans son périple.

Cela compliquait évidemment sa tâche, qui n'était déjà pas simple.

Mais de toute façon, tous deux étaient déjà en route vers l'orphelinat, ce qui était probablement mieux pour Drago, là-bas personne ne le connaissait et personne ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla, il avait dû somnoler, son esprit était encore brumeux.

Il sentit alors Drago remuer.

Ce dernier avait glissé et sa tête reposait à présent sur l'épaule du jeune brun, qui fut assez surpris.

Le souffle chaud du blond glissait sur son cou, lui procurant quelques frissons.

Harry profita de l'occasion qu'un contrôleur passait dans l'allée pour lui demander où ils étaient.

Apparemment leur gare ne devrait plus tarder.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry réveilla doucement l'endormi en lui signalant qu'ils devaient descendre à cet arrêt.

Le blond l'esprit embrouillé suivi machinalement Harry.

Ses pas le menèrent de rue en rue au travers d'une ville qui lui était inconnue.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube rendaient la ville accueillante, après cette nuit si éprouvante.

Ils se posèrent quelques instants sur un petit muret qui bordait un parc au milieu duquel un magnifique lac brillait sous les premiers rayons solaires.

Là, les deux jeunes garçons mangèrent un peu avant de se remettre en route.

Drago n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot et suivait docilement l'autre adolescent.

Soudain, Harry stoppa sa marche devant un grand établissement.

Observant la porte cochère, il hésita un instant.

Qu'allait il découvrir en ce lieu ?

Il fallait qu'il reste du moins prudent, il ne devait pas se faire remarquer.

Cela prendrait peut être du temps.

Il fallait d'abord que Drago aille mieux, il paraissait incapable de prendre soin de lui et semblait encore totalement désorienté.

Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et grimpa les quelques marches qui le menaient à la grande porte en bois.

Il toqua et attendit.

Il était tôt et Harry se demanda si il ne devait pas revenir plus tard en fin d'après midi.

Mais des bruits de pas retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte, un bruit de cliquetis puis de serrures qui s'ouvrent se firent entendre.

La porte s'entrebâilla sur une jeune femme un peu endormie, en peignoir d'éponge.

Harry s'excusa de la déranger de si bon matin et lui exposa sa situation.

Il souhaitait trouver un hébergement, en échange il proposait son aide pour l'orphelinat.

La jeune femme parut compréhensive et les invita à entrer.

Elle leur servit un café.

Harry la remercia et savoura sa boisson chaude, mais Drago, l'air dans le vide, n'y toucha pas.

La responsable de l'orphelinat, Elma, s'avéra très gentille et conciliante.

Elle leur permit de prendre une chambre, et fut ravie de l'aide proposée par Harry.

En effet, elle en avait bien besoin car ce n'était pas de tout repos de s'occuper des enfants de cet établissement.

Harry apprit qu'il y avait vingt six pensionnaires permanents mais qu'il leur arrivait quelques fois qu'un jeune séjourne seulement une courte durée.

Elma montra leur nouvelle chambre aux deux adolescents.

Elle était relativement spacieuse et comportait deux lits simples, un canapé, une table et une petite salle de bain.

Avec quelques arrangements elle serait très agréable.

Elma les laissa s'installer en leur indiquant qu'un repas serait servi à 12h30 dans la salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry la remercia encore une fois pour son hospitalité et aida Drago à entrer dans leur chambre.

Il fallait tout d'abord qu'il l'aide à se laver, couvert de boue et de sang il n'était pas présentable.

Harry sortit des vêtements propres de son sac et les posa sur un des lits.

Harry, sentant son camarade incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de sa propre volonté, lui saisit doucement le poignet droit et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain…

C'était assez étrange pour le jeune brun, de devoir prendre soin de quelqu'un.

Il l'assit donc sur un tabouret et commença à lui retirer ses affaires souillées.

Harry mouilla un gant de toilette et le passa doucement sur la peau encore éraflée à certains endroits, du blond.

Ce dernier ne réagit même pas à la sensation de froid laissé par le gant humide.

Lorsque Harry eut terminé de le nettoyer, il se leva pour aller chercher les affaires propres posées sur le lit.

Il s'en saisit et les amena à Drago, qui dans un automatisme enfila avec lenteur les vêtements.

Harry était maintenant assis à la petite table et réfléchissait.

Drago avait l'air d'être sous le choc, il ne réagissait pas, mais qu'en serait il lorsque ce dernier reprendrait ses esprits.

Le brun, sans vouloir abandonner son condisciple, devait tout de même garder un œil sur lui et s'en méfier.

Il devait désormais aider au bon fonctionnement de l'orphelinat, avec Elma et une autre personne, qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré, s'occuper de son camarade, tout en menant une enquête discrète en ces lieux.

Harry pensa que sa tâche ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Les choses se compliquaient à mesure, et pourtant son périple ne faisait que commencer.

Soudain, Harry vit Drago, entrer dans leur appartement en vacillant quelque peu.

Il l'aida à s'installer sur le lit et lorsque Drago se fut endormi, Harry sortit discrètement de la pièce pour ne pas l'éveiller.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir, qui d'après ce qu'avait dit Elma, menait aux dortoirs des enfants.

Il le longea et arriva devant un petit escalier qui semblait monter au grenier.

Harry voulu jeter un coup d'œil, mais à ce moment précis, la cloche retentit et un capharnaüm se fit entendre.

Tous les orphelins se dirigèrent en trombe dans l'escalier de l'autre côté du couloir, qui les amenaient à la grande salle à manger.

Harry comprit qu'il était déjà midi et qu'il allait devoir remettre à plus tard sa visite des lieux.

Il revint à sa chambre mais n'eut pas le cœur de réveiller Drago, qui semblait enfin récupérer un peu.

Il referma doucement la porte en évitant de la claquer et descendit rejoindre les troupes pour le déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes, un silence se fit.

Les orphelins observèrent le nouvel arrivant.

Elma prit alors la parole pour expliquer aux enfants, la fonction de Harry.

Il serait là pour les encadrer et les surveiller.

Il logerait au même étage que les enfants, avec un ami qui pour l'instant était alité.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez moi vos impressions, ça me fait super plaisir...

Au plaisir...

L'inconnue


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'il passa les portes, un silence se fit

_Lorsqu'il passa les portes, un silence se fit. _

_Les orphelins observèrent le nouvel arrivant. _

_Elma prit alors la parole pour expliquer aux enfants, la fonction de Harry. _

_Il serait là pour les encadrer et les surveiller. _

_Il logerait au même étage que les enfants, avec un ami qui pour l'instant était alité._

--

**Chapitre 3**

Elma, se leva de sa chaise, fit un geste à Harry pour lui dire d'attendre et commença à parler.

Le vacarme qui avait suivit l'arrivée de Harry cessa immédiatement lorsque la voix de la directrice résonna :

- Mes chers enfants, jeunes et moins jeunes, dit la directrice de l'établissement dans un sourire en se tournant tour à tour vers les orphelins puis vers ses collègues, je me permets de prolonger cette étape, très difficile je dois l'avouer, où l'on doit tous attendre que tout le monde soit installé pour commencer enfin à soulager tous ces estomacs qui crient famine. Moi-même mes gargouillis sont tellement puissants qu'ils m'empêchent d'entendre mes voisins de table me parler. Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire, je vous rassure, ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Elma affichant un petit regard désolé à quelques orphelins qui regardaient leur assiette avec des yeux plein d'espoir, et reprit de plus belle :

Je veux vous présenter aujourd'hui un ami qui sera parmi nous pendant quelques temps. Il se nomme Harry…

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler.

Elma qui l'avait rencontré seulement quelques heures plus tôt, le considérait déjà comme un ami…

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un élan de sympathie pour cette jeune femme courageuse et à la fois si généreuse.

Brune, aux yeux verts, elle était petite et mince.

Et pourtant ce petit bout de femme arrivait à mener tout son monde et gérait la direction d'un orphelinat à 30 ans à peine.

Pour Harry, cette femme semblait plus courageuse que lui en bien des points.

Elle aurait fait une parfaite gryffondor, à n'en pas douter…

Elle lui rappelait d'ailleurs par certains points, son ancien mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

Lui aussi était prompt à accorder sa confiance, à donner une seconde chance, à donner du crédit à ce qu'on dit, elle avait l'air d'adorer les enfants et de les respecter …

Harry sourit en pensant que Elma tout comme Albus, lors de ses discours, avait le don de dire des choses incongrues.

Harry se perdit alors quelques secondes dans ses pensées. Dumbledore…

Son mentor lui manquait terriblement.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire sans lui…

Il avait toujours été là lorsque Harry en avait eu besoin.

Toujours bienveillant, il lui portait l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans son enfance.

Gryffondor, Poudlard…

Il ne retournerait probablement jamais dans l'enceinte de son ancienne école, de ce foyer qui l'avait accueillit alors qu'auparavant il ne se sentait jamais vraiment chez lui.

Lorsqu'il émergea de ses pensées et qu'il réalisa de nouveau où il était, Elma finissait de le présenter.

- … Harry Johanson sera donc chargé de vous surveiller.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle leur avait dit, puisqu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot ; mais cela semblait combler la curiosité de ses pensionnaires.

Soyez gentil avec lui et son ami. Je compte sur vous pour les intégrer et qu'ils se sentent ici chez eux.

Harry se dit qu'en effet, il pourrait peut être se sentir comme chez lui ici… comme à Poudlard…

Oh et n'oubliez pas, ne dérangez pas Drago, l'ami de Harry. Sa maladie l'oblige à garder le lit. Ne troublez pas son repos. Sur ce mes enfants, bonne appétit !! Et gardez de la place pour le dessert, il y a du délicieux gâteau au chocolat meringué aujourd'hui… Je pense que je vais m'en prendre au moins trois part, si ce n'est quatre… finit Elma les yeux pétillants d'envie.

Les discussions des pensionnaires reprirent de plus belles et l'agitation due à l'arrivée des plats remplirent la salle.

Les enfants se jetaient littéralement sur la nourriture.

Ils parlaient, riaient.

Cela faisait du bien à voir.

Harry suivant le geste d'invitation de la directrice, s'avança à travers la salle.

Il longeât une table où étaient assis une dizaine d'enfants, puis une autre pour arriver à la table d'Elma et s'asseoir à la place vide à ses côtés.

Il gratifia sa voisine de table d'un sourire de remerciement.

Décidemment il était bien tombé ici…

Tout le monde l'accueillait chaleureusement.

Un de ses futurs collègues, assit en face de lui, commença à lui expliquer les règles de l'orphelinat et son fonctionnement quotidien.

Tout en mangeant Harry observait attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il prêta attention à la salle dans laquelle il se tenait.

Elle était petite pour tant de personnes mais cela la rendait d'autant plus chaleureuse.

Ses murs hauts et jaune orangé amplifiait cette sensation.

De grandes fenêtres agrémentaient le mur à sa gauche.

Elles laissaient entrer des rayons de lumière naturelle.

Au travers Harry distingua un jardin peu entretenu où de grands arbres imposants côtoyaient ronces et mauvaises herbes.

Puis son attention se porta sur les enfants, les petits groupes d'amis qui semblaient être formés.

Tout à son observation, il se demanda comment allait Drago…

A la table la plus proche de la sienne, Harry compta huit jeunes enfants.

Il y avait cinq garçons pour trois filles.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble.

Deux petites filles, une brune et une blonde, qui devaient être âgées d'à peine sept ou huit ans, avaient l'air de mener le groupe.

Elles racontaient sûrement des histoires drôles car le petit groupe se mit à rire.

Le garçon se tenant à droite de la brune avait l'air très timide.

Il lançait des regards à sa voisine en rougissant fortement.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir et l'intégrait de force dans la conversation.

Harry ne pouvait deviner le sujet de discussion du groupe car le brouhaha ambiant couvrait les voix des enfants.

Harry pensa alors que le bruit devait parvenir jusqu'à sa chambre et que Drago s'était peut être réveillé à cause de cela…

Pourtant il devait se reposer…

La table suivante semblait plus calme.

Elle était composée principalement de petites filles.

Seul un garçon à la mine renfrognée et un peu à l'écart en faisait partie.

Il semblait ne pas apprécier d'être en ce lieu…

Il baissait la tête, si bien que Harry ne distinguait pas son visage.

Le petit garçon n'avait en l'occurrence pas envie de participer à la conversation des filles ou même de faire semblant de s'y intéresser.

Harry se demandait quel passé avait eu cet enfant pour qu'il soit si solitaire.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Aurait-il été semblable s'il on l'avait lui-même placé dans un orphelinat au lieu de le déposer chez les Dursleys ?

Harry s'était souvent posé la question de savoir à quoi ressemblerait-il maintenant s'il avait dû affronter la dure vie d'un orphelinat.

Bien que les Dursleys étaient détestables avec lui, ne lui avait donné aucune affection, l'avait fait dormir dans un placard à balai pendant 11 ans, Harry s'était toujours sentit à l'abri.

Il avait un toit au dessus de lui et une famille autour de lui.

Ils n'étaient certes pas gentils ou protecteurs envers lui mais ils étaient là.

Harry n'avait pas été seul durant son enfance.

Que serait-il devenu s'il n'avait pas été entouré ?

Aurait-il, tout comme Jedusor, si mal tourné ?

Soudain une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner, au bruit qui s'éleva des tables environnantes.

Tous les enfants se précipitèrent vers la grande porte de chêne menant au hall d'entrée.

Sur chaque table, des piles d'assiettes sales, de couverts et de verres avaient été faites pour faciliter le nettoyage.

Harry entendait le bruit des jeux qui s'élevaient à présent de la cour et du hall, où les enfants profitaient de la pause.

L'idée que Drago avait faim lui traversa l'esprit.

S'il voulait se rétablir, il fallait manger.

Harry se doutait qu'il devrait l'aider car le blond n'était en aucune façon capable de se nourrir correctement tout seul.

Il fut alors interrompu dans ses pensées par Elma qui lui intima de la suivre.

Elle avait prévu une petite réunion avec le personnel de l'établissement afin que Harry soit mieux présenté à ses collègues.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique au fond de la salle par une petite porte.

Harry qui n'avait pas anticipé son départ, sursauta, avala une dernière gorgée d'eau, avant de se lever et d'emprunter la même voie que la petite directrice.

Passé la porte, il eut à peine le temps de voir Elma tourner au fond du couloir, qui s'allongeait devant lui.

Harry se laissa guider par la jeune directrice de l'orphelinat.

Une réunion ça impliquait qu'il ne pourrait revenir à sa chambre avant au moins une bonne demi heure.

Est-ce que Drago remarquerait son absence prolongée ?

Se demanderait-il ce qu'il faisait alors que lui pauvre blessé mourrait de faim…

Harry s'apprêtait à rencontrer et être présenté aux membres de cet établissement.

Il suivit la jeune femme du regard lorsque cette dernière franchit le seuil d'une pièce à sa gauche.

Au moment où il passa la porte à son tour, Harry aperçut Elma, assise en face de lui, présidant une tablée.

A ses côtés se tenaient ses futurs collègues de travail.

Harry s'inquiétait intérieurement de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre aux interrogations à son sujet.

Que leur dire ?

Leur mentir ?

Harry n'avait jamais été très doué à ce jeu là. Mais là il ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire la vérité.

Est-ce qu'il arriverait à détourner les questions gênantes ?

De plus Harry devrait expliquer la situation de son ami…

_Par merlin, je n'ai pas pensé ça…_

_Drago, mon ami ? non, non… je dois être très fatigué pour dire ça… _

_D'accord, je n'ai pas pu me résigner à le laisser agoniser au beau milieu de la gare de Londres, mais cela ne veut absolument pas dire que j'accepte et reconnais Drago comme un ami… _

_D'ailleurs c'est Malefoy, pas Drago ! _

_Enfin bon devant les autres membres de cet orphelinat je vais devoir l'appeler par son prénom mais loin de moi l'idée de trouver cette situation agréable. _

_Si je l'appelle Drago à l'avenir ce sera uniquement par pure obligation, pour ne pas me faire repérer… _

_Il ne sera jamais mon ami… _

Harry se jura mentalement que jamais pareille chose n'arriverait à l'avenir et se persuada que s'il avait agit ainsi en lui rendant service, c'était uniquement par pitié… ou peut être une sorte de remerciement pour n'avoir pas porté la baguette sur Dumbledore lorsque Drago le pouvait.

Quoiqu'il en soit Harry à cet instant n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il trouve une histoire plausible quant à leur venue en ces lieux et surtout quant à l'état dans lequel est arrivé Drago.

Il était en pleine réflexion à la recherche dans son imagination de scénarios possibles lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Elma qui le pria de s'asseoir à la table.

Un silence régnait à présent dans la petite salle.

Les quelques personnes présentes qui jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry, parlaient entre elles de bon cœur, s'arrêtèrent immédiatement dès que Elma ouvrit la bouche.

Un silence respectueux avait remplacé la conversation sur une idée pour la prochaine sortie des enfants. Elma avait assurément une autorité naturelle.

Cette présentation s'annonçait très, voire trop protocolaire, au goût de Harry.

Le jeune gryffondor prit place, retenant un soupir et lançant un coup d'œil à chacune des personnes présentes en cette salle de réunion.

Il fut néanmoins ravi de voir Elma prendre la parole et diriger ce petit monde.

Elle organisait parfaitement l'entrevue et ne demandait rien à Harry si ce n'est confirmer par un hochement de tête ce qu'elle racontait.

Elle donna même avec détails le pourquoi du comment de la venue de Harry et de son compagnon…

Le jeune homme entendit donc la directrice narrer une histoire, euh… son histoire présumée afin d'assouvir la curiosité de ses congénères.

Harry et Drago, jeune couple très heureux, jusqu'à présent, avaient connu une dure épreuve récemment.

Drago avait eut un grave accident de moto, ce qui expliquait ses multiples contusions et plaies visibles.

Il n'arrive plus depuis l'accident à prononcer le moindre mot.

Harry avait alors tout abandonné, travail, maison, amis, pour emmener son compagnon auprès du meilleur spécialiste du pays.

Mais afin de pouvoir payer les frais du médecin, Harry allait travailler dans l'orphelinat durant une période encore indéterminée.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait sourit lorsque Elma avait suggérer que lui et Drago était un couple heureux…

Cela lui semblait tellement inconcevable qu'il ne pensait pas que ses collègues allaient croire pareilles fables.

Mais il n'en était rien. Elma avait si bien raconté et inventé cette histoire qu'il en était lui-même bluffé.

Elle avait suffisamment donné de détails, comme entre autres la couleur de la moto, le nom du médecin spécialiste, inventé par ailleurs, que tous avaient l'air à présent satisfait, toute curiosité contentée.

Ils n'allaient plus poser de questions à présent sur le passé de Harry, ce qui réjouit ce dernier.

Elma en vint ensuite à la présentation du personnel de son établissement.

A sa droite se tenait Tygénie, la cuisinière.

Toute menue et d'un certain âge, elle arborait un sourire bienveillant.

En la voyant on ressentait immédiatement une gentillesse et une grande générosité émanées d'elle.

Elle ne sortait que peu de ses cuisines mais accueillait et régalait volontiers ceux qui s'aventuraient sur son territoire.

Aux côtés de Tygénie et en face de Harry, lui fut présenté une jeune fille de seize ou dix-sept ans.

Elle semblait très réservée et osa à peine poser son regard sur Harry que quelques secondes.

Eleonor s'occupait des enfants, les levaient le matin, les encadraient pendant qu'ils se préparaient en aidant les plus jeunes, faisaient un peu de ménage dans les chambres lorsque les orphelins les avaient désertées…

En fait, tout comme Elma, Eleonor touchait un peu à tout au sein de l'orphelinat.

Mais en général elle était débordée et une personne de plus pour les aider ne serait pas superflue.

Ensuite à la gauche d'Elma, juste à côté de Harry, se tenait Edmond, le gardien.

Au premier abord cet homme avait l'air grincheux et non engageant.

Pourtant aux dires de Elma, c'était qu'une façade, une carapace forgée depuis des années qui cachait un cœur gros comme ça.

Elle avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

Peut être parce que celui-ci ne parlait que peu, ce qui laissait Elma, très volubile de nature, tout le loisir de parler et de raconter ce qu'elle voulait…

Finalement la réunion se déroula très bien, et bien que juste après manger, avait prit la tournure d'un goûter car Tygénie n'avait pu s'empêcher d'amener avec elle tout un tas de gâteaux maisons plus appétissants les uns que les autres, accompagné de café ou thé au citron.

Elma en fut visiblement ravie et avait tout au long de la réunion, réussi le miracle de parler autant que de manger…

Harry attendit quelques instants, une fois que la réunion fut terminée, que tous ses nouveaux collègues sortent avant lui.

Il demeura immobile sur sa chaise, observant le personnel de l'orphelinat s'agiter pour quitter les lieux.

Chacun lui fit un geste amical à sa manière.

Ce fut Tygénie la cuisinière qui quitta la première la pièce.

Elle se précipita au dehors en marmonnant qu'elle devait dès à présent commencer à préparer le goûter des enfants.

Harry songea que cette femme à l'allure longiligne, semblait mettre toute l'affection qu'elle portait aux enfants dans ce qu'elle leurs préparait à manger.

C'était sûrement sa façon à elle de leur montrer qu'elle tenait à chacun d'entre eux et qu'elle les aimait malgré les bêtises qu'ils faisaient.

En passant devant Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main amicale dans ses cheveux en bataille, à la manière d'une maman qui veut taquiner son enfant.

Les cheveux de Harry, déjà bien ébouriffés comme à l'accoutumée n'en avaient pourtant pas besoin.

Cependant Harry à ce geste affectueux, ne put se retenir de lui sourire, comme un petit garçon prit en faute par sa mère.

Ensuite, ce fût Edmond le gardien qui sortit de la salle en râlant dans sa barbe naissante.

Lorsqu'il dépassa Harry, celui-ci sentit une petite tape amicale sur son épaule.

Puis sans se retourner, l'homme dont le sommet de la tête était bien dégarni par le temps, continua son chemin.

Il se rendait sûrement dans la cour afin de surveiller les enfants qui jouaient à l'extérieur, profitant des derniers après-midi non pluvieux de l'année.

La jeune fille avait attendu jusqu'à présent dans le fond de la salle.

Harry s'aperçut qu'elle rapportait deux trois choses à Elma concernant les enfants et une chambre en bazar.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de lui parler, se retourna vers Harry, elle s'avança timidement et prononça du bout des lèvres un « bienvenue Harry ».

Elle lui sourit puis s'éclipsa à son tour par l'embrasure de la porte.

Ne restait plus en cette petite pièce sombre, que Elma et Harry.

Ce dernier ne souhaitait pas partir comme un voleur et attendit donc que Elma se décide à le devancer.

La jeune directrice fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Harry.

Elle souriait.

Je pense que tout le monde vous a adopté parmi les membres du personnel, Harry. J'espère maintenant qu'il en sera de même auprès des enfants. Peut-être ferez vous l'unanimité qui sait… Vous savez nous accueillons en ce moment une cinquantaine d'orphelins âgés entre 6 mois et 13/14 ans. Certains peuvent être assez difficile. Pour ceux qui n'ont connu que cette situation, ils peuvent essayer d'emprunter la mauvaise voie. Ils deviennent agressifs au détriment de leurs camarades… Enfin… ce que je veux dire…

Rattrapa Elma, voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche,

C'est que bien que tous les enfants dont nous nous occupons soient de gentils bambins, le malheur qui s'est abattu sur eux peut prendre plusieurs formes selon le caractère initial de chacun. Certains tentent de le camoufler sous de la colère, d'autres se renferment, d'autres se forcent à être extrêmement joyeux et rieurs. Mais cela reste des enfants qui ont vécus des évènements tragiques beaucoup trop jeunes et c'est à nous qu'il incombe de les aider. C'est à nous de les comprendre et de leur donner toute l'affection que l'on peut déceler en soi.

Harry en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

Ces paroles le touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

On aurait dit que Elma connaissait son propre passé lorsqu'elle parlait de ces enfants perdus.

Ravalant les perles d'eau salées qui lui montaient et lui picotaient les yeux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

Elma, je vous remercie de toute l'aide que vous nous apportez à moi et aussi à Drago. Vous savez que nous ne resterons sans doute que quelques semaines voire quelques mois… Le temps que mon ami se remette complètement de ses blessures et que nous trouvions les…

Harry avait parlé sans réfléchir mais ne pouvait décemment parler d'Horcruxes à Elma. Il se rattrapa alors rapidement :

un nouvel endroit où nous installer.

C'était pitoyable.

Mais c'était la première chose censée qui lui était passé par la tête.

La première idée moldue que son cerveau lui avait trouvé.

Reprenant vite pour ne pas que Elma s'attarde sur ce qu'il avait failli échapper et ne lui pose de multiples questions auxquelles il ne voulait répondre, Harry ajouta :

Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour aider les enfants, le temps que je séjournerai ici. Quelque soient leurs caractères, je les aimerai et j'essaierai de les faire aller mieux.

Elma dont les yeux à présent pétillaient de malice, comme si son but avait été atteint, se retourna et se dirigea dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

A ce moment précis, Harry perçut plus nettement encore la ressemblance avec son ancien mentor.

Les yeux d'Elma pétillaient comme ceux d'Albus Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Songeant à cela, Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il était à présent seul dans la petite salle derrière la grande salle à manger.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie et se retrouva dans un long couloir un peu sombre.

Il longea alors ce couloir, tapissé de vieux tableaux défraîchis.

Bien évidemment ces tableaux n'étaient pas en mouvement et ne se restauraient pas ni ne s'entretenaient eux même.

Il y avait représenté dans la plupart des toiles des paysages brumeux de la campagne anglaise.

Certaines affichaient de longues étendues de verdure dans le brouillard du petit matin, d'autres de charmantes masures typiquement anglaises, plus ou moins en bon état.

Pourtant le survivant, tout à ses pensées ne s'arrêta pas pour les observer.

Il n'y prêta d'ailleurs aucune attention.

En effet son esprit était alors complètement tourné à présent vers le jeune homme blond qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre à l'instant.

Il devait encore se trouver endormi dans la chambre qui serait la leur durant les prochaines semaines, le temps que Harry découvre où se cachait l'Horcruxe.

Harry se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à l'arrogant Serpentard pour qu'il le retrouve dans un tel état à la gare, qui plus est dans la partie moldue de la gare !

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Harry ne l'avait plus vu. Précisément depuis le soir, où tentant de tuer Dumbledore alors qu'il l'avait à sa merci, Drago Malefoy avait échoué.

Il avait failli à sa mission car il n'avait pas eu la monstruosité de donner le coup de grâce qui donnerait fin aux jours de son directeur.

Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, immobilisé par son mentor, n'avait pu alors que regarder la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Drago avait refusé de tuer, refusé de devenir un assassin.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait été torturé ?

Harry le voyait encore livide, terrifié par le geste qu'il devait accomplir, pétrifié à l'idée de se qu'il deviendrait.

Drago emmené de force par Serverus Rogue, ce vil traître.

Harry se doutait qu'il avait dû lui-même lui infliger quelques sévices.

Un homme qui tue froidement et sans aucun remord, sans se retourner, le seul homme qui lui avait tendu la main, donné une seconde chance quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos, pouvait être mauvais au point de torturer froidement un de ses élèves préférés.

Car bien que son favori pendant ses cours, Sévérus Rogue avait prêté allégeance à son maître le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et tout être se révoltant ou trahissant Voldemort, devait en subir les conséquences.

Rogue avait dû alors traîner Drago jusque dans la forêt interdite.

Il l'avait sûrement battu pour ne pas avoir accompli sa mission et lui avoir fait se salir les mains.

Harry l'imaginait lui lancer quelques sortilèges de son cru, comme le terrible rictus sempra.

Harry songeait à la scène tout en continuant d'avancer dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat.

Ses pas le menaient tout seuls.

Son imagination débordante amplifiait ses craintes quant au sort qu'avait dû subir son ancienne némésis.

Harry songeait que Rogue, une fois satisfait d'avoir mis en sang le visage blême de son élève, l'avait emmené à son maître.

Il l'avait fait transplané là où se terrait Tom. Harry imaginait ce refuge lugubre comme le cimetière où il l'avait vu ressusciter deux années auparavant.

Peut-être se terrait il dans une caverne humide comme une bête sanguinaire qu'il était devenu.

Ou alors Voldemort avait investit l'une des nombreuses maisons dont il avait tué, lui ou ses mangemorts, les propriétaires dont le sang était impur.

Harry se doutait qu'il avait dû prendre arbitrairement possession de la plus imposante et la plus richement décorée, demeure « visitée ».

Voldemort avait dû être hautement satisfait, pensait Harry, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Dumbledore, son plus célèbre adversaire.

Le seul que Tom Jedusor avait jamais craint.

La nouvelle de sa mort, apportée par Rogue lui-même, sûrement lui aussi extrêmement content de s'être débarrassé du vieux fou citromane et s'attribuant toute la gloire de l'acte, avait assurément fait naître un sentiment de victoire au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Seul le directeur de Poudlard aurait pu lui nuire.

Et alors le mépris de Jedusor à la seule pensée de Dumbledore, cet amoureux des moldus, avait dû retomber sur Drago, unique tâche déplaisante sur ce tableau triomphal.

Voldemort n'ayant pas lui-même tué Dumbledore, avait dû orienter son aversion et sa soif de sang sur le jeune héritier des Malefoy.

N'avait-il pas échoué pitoyablement dans sa mission ?

Il devait être puni pour son hésitation.

Même les suppliques de Lucius pour épargner son seul fils, n'auraient alors pas pu refreiner les doloris à l'encontre de Drago.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée du jeune blond enfermé dans les geôles aménagées au sous-sol du nouveau repère de Lord Voldemort.

Chaque fois que le lord noir désirait se distraire, Drago Lui était amené, traîné la plupart du temps.

Les doloris incessants lors des dernières séances lui ayant engourdi les jambes au point qu'il fut incapable de marcher tout seul.

Pourquoi Harry imaginait-il si bien ces scènes ?

Pourquoi diable cela lui faisait-il aussi mal ?

Drago était son ennemi…

Il avait manigancé pendant une année entière et programmé le meurtre de Dumbledore, alors pourquoi Harry se sentait empli de compassion à son égard ?

La réponse lui vint alors spontanément : parce que personne ne mérite un tel traitement ; parce que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance ; parce que Drago n'avait pas réussi à faire du mal à sa proie, pourtant sans défense devant lui.

Soudain Harry fut contraint d'émerger de ses pensées.

La voix d'une petite fille attira son attention.

--

La suite… euh je ne sais pas quand à vrai dire … Laissez moi un comm pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

Bisous

L'inconnue


End file.
